Bear
Bear, ein anthopomorpher Bär, ist ein aus dem RBB bekannter Battle-Rapper. Bear im RBB: Bear nahm bereits in der ersten Staffel des Rali's Beast Battle teil und darf sich somit als eines der acht Gründungsmitglieder bezeichnen. In seinem ersten Battle konnte er Seal besiegen, allerdings verlor er im Halbfinale gegen den späteren Turniersieger Hippo. Auch in der zweiten Staffel des RBB war Bear vertreten und bekleidete aufgrund seiner Vorjahreserfolge eine leichte Favoritenrolle. Im Achtelfinale musste er gegen seinen Crew-Kollegen Bat, die Fledermaus, antreten. Das Battle erregte einige Aufmerksamkeit: In seiner Hinrunde wurde er unter anderem von der aus dem BOB bekannten Ex-Studentin Antonia gefeatured. Die erste Runde endete mit einem Remis, sodass Veranstalterin Rali eine Rückrunde einforderte. In dieser wurde Bear sogar von der rappenden Honigbiene Bee unterstützt, zu der er ebenfalls guten Kontakt hat. Dennoch unterlag er seinem Crewkollegen knapp nach Punkten. Bear tritt zusammen mit Bat als Crew unter dem Namen "b2b" an der dritten Staffel des RBB teil und steht aktuell im 16tel-Finale gegen Pin-Key. Obwohl er anfangs als Favorit galt, schien die Mehrheit der Zuschauer bald Pin-Key zu favorisieren. Dies spiegelte sich auch im Ergebnis wieder, b2b unterlag Pin-Key mit 9:7. In seinem Part in der Runde gegen Pin-Key hatte Bear unter anderem die Veranstalterin beleidigt, indem er ihre Objektivität in Frage stellte: But as you are too dumb even to finish high school / even if you'll win a battle, it doesn't change the fact you're over-hyped, dude! / First, we were called the favorites, then Rali switched to him, yo / That clearly shows her word isn't worth a stotinko! Auch am BOB 2016 nahm Bear, diesmal mit seinem Alter Ego Ice-Bear. Er kam in der ersten Runde durch Aufgabe seiner Gegnerin Maggie weiter, musste sich jedoch in der darauffolgenden Runde im 16tel-Finale GrimbarthTheBadger geschlagen geben. Dieser hatte ihm eine Runde zuvor noch einen Gastpart gerappt. Eigenschaften: Zusammen mit Bat bildet Bear die Crew "b2b". Über die Bedeutung des Crew-Namens gibt es mehrere Theorien. Eine davon besagt, dass es sich dabei um eine Abkürzung für "Bear to Battle", also so viel wie: "halte dem Battlen stand", "ertrage das Battle" handeln soll. Einer zweiten Theorie zufolge sollen die beiden Buchstaben die Mitglieder Bear und Bat repräsentieren. Bear lebt zusammen mit Bat in einer Höhle im Wald, welchen er sich unter anderem auch mit Foxx und Grimbarth teilt. Daher wurde in der Rap-Szene spekuliert, er sei auch Mitglied deren Crew The Foresters, dies hat Bear jedoch mehrmals in Interviews verneint. Bear arbeitet neben seiner Rap-Karriere auch als Honigbote, wodurch er in gutem Kontakt zu Bee steht. Bear sagt darüber selbst "I'm distributing honey". Battles und Ergebnisse: RBB I (Staffel I, 2014): * Viertelfinale: Gegen Seal (4:0 für Bear) * Halbfinale: Gegen Hippo (4:1 für Hippo) RBB II (Staffel II, 2015): * Achtelfinale. Gegen Bat (9:7 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Bat) RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015, mit '''Bat als b2b):' * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Pin-Key (9:7 für Pin-Key) '''Battle of the Beasts 2016 (als ''Ice-Bear):''' * Vorrunde: Gegen Maggie (Sieg für Ice-Bear durch Aufgabe) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen GrimbarthTheBadger (5:2 für GrimbarthTheBadger) Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:B2b-Mitglied